


Getting Back Together (A Short FOB Story)

by AiraSilver



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first story in this fandom and the only one so far that I have put up for others to see also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Back Together (A Short FOB Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All lies, no truth, just my imagination.

Hiding a yawn behind his hands, Patrick tried not to look too bored. He was supposed to be interviewed but the artist ahead of him had run over. In his mind, Patrick wished Pete was with him along with Joe and Andy. The waiting wouldn’t be as boring then.

When he finally was interviewed, Patrick put on his acting face. He answered the questions mellowed, though anyone who didn’t know him would think he was excited.

Two hours after the interview, Patrick was in his hotel room going through his email. Opening an email from Andy, Patrick felt a smile come to his face.

’Pete, Joe, Patrick,  
Okay, I’m bored. I love The Damned Things but I’m bored. Joe, don’t deny it, you are also. Trick, Pete, tell me I’m not the only one wanting to get back together. Joe’sgonna get married but he’s bored also. Of all this. Pete, you and Trick are by yourselves and happy. Or so it seems. Meet up to talk? Joe’s parents place? Next week, Tuesday at 10am?  
See you there,  
Andy’

Patrick’s face broke into a grin as he typed ‘YES’ back to the other three. As it sent and he went through the rest of his email (Pete and Joe had agreed, Bronx coming, Pete added.), Patrick canceled his appointments for the next week and go a flight to Chicago, to home.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Walking into the basement of Joe’s parents home, Patrick caught Bronx. Laughing, the singer swung the boy around once before he was pounced on by his bandmates. A glance at each other had the four of them silently agreeing. The band was back.

Pete bounced out of the hug to grab some papers he shoved at Patrick. Bronx went off to play with some toys as the men got comfortable. “I started writing but not for Bebe or anyone else. It was for us, all of us.” Pete shifted uneasily.

Andy and Joe looked over Patrick’s shoulder as they read Pete’s lyrics and poems.

 

'To us, we're back again.'  
'Never far from each other.'  
'I look around, see what I became, don't like it. I want my life back, my friends back.'  
'I never gave up.'  
'Bored with the new, want the old back.'  
'They say new is in, old is out. I say old is in, new is out.'  
'Together again. Forever if I have my say.'  
'I've gone through pain, throughmarriage. I've seen how I've changed, how I don't feel like myself. I'm not myself, I don't like who I am.Only good thing is him, the rest wasn't worth the pain.'  
'I miss the feeling of being four, not one.'   
'Alive with them. Don't feel down. Don't want to give up. Not like by myself. Only he kept me sane, kept me from leaving.'  
'Family, no one understands. I trust them, always trust them.'  
'Everything to me. I don't give up. I feel on top of the world.'  
'Even if we don't make it as big, never as popular, it won't matter. I'm homem where I belong. Always belong'

Looking up, Andy raised a brow at Pete. “You really feel this way?” 

Pete nodded. “I missed you all. I want us back. I don’t care how big we get, if ever again. I just want the band back.”

Joe grinned brightly. “Then lets get back together. Andy and I can leave The Damned Things. What about you two?”  
"I told Bebe I was going to leave, to take a break at least." Pete shrugged.

Patrick finished with a soft smile. “I canceled my appointments for the rest of the week. I still need to promote my album but I can do it as we get started once again.”

Bronx climbed into Pete’s lap. “Daddy, are Uncle Joe, Uncle Andy, and Uncle Trick staying around?” the three year old asked.

”Yeah, baby boy. They are staying around.” Pete answered his son.

Bronx clapped his hands excitedly. “Yeah!”

The four older males laughed. They were calm and glad to be together again, doing what they loved and lived for. Music, family, each other.

 

 

Family

Family isn’t just blood  
It’s loving someone through everyone  
Being there not just when they need you  
Always by their side

Family is friends  
Laughing, crying, hugging, living  
Through the good and the bad  
By each other’s side

Family is love and life  
Loving a person through everything  
Living your own life but helping them through thiers  
Family is family

 

*can go with or without the story.  
good either way.*

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know I’m not Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump, Joe Trohman, or Andy Hurley. I can’t write like any of them, they can only do themselves. I just tried to have a basis for my writing, what I pretended Pete wrote. He probably will never write any of that but it’s just my way of trying to incorporate a bit of Wentz into my story.


End file.
